Alluring
by WookieCookie
Summary: The urge to keep him safe was hard to resist. Like a corrupted soul, seeking blood and revenge yet still so innocent and pure. Sebastian wanted him. He desired the stranger. And he would have him. Unbeta-ed


**Warnings: Unconscious!Zero/Confused!Sebastian/OOC/Grammar Mistakes (A lot)/Pointless plot/Reincarnation. **

**A/N: Wookie never watched Kuroshitsuji. So beware. **

**-o-**

It was an unforeseen occurrence. He was supposed to send his master's violin to a shop to get it fixed after his master broke it down. His excuse? The young master _accidentally_ dropped it from the window. However, here he was, froze on his track by the sight before him.

"Alluring." was the first word crossed the demon's mind as soon as he set his darkened scarlet orbs on the limp body lying on the earth floor. It was a young boy - Sebastian noticed this. A young soul that was severely damaged by the prominent marks marred his beautiful, fragile porcelain thin figure. There were scars from the upper parts of his neck as it trailed down to his chest and midsection. The butler could tell from the wounds that it was inflicted slowly on the boy - probably with the intention of torturing the youth. The amount of blood the boy had loss wasn't a lot but it was enough to kill someone if the wounds weren't treated in twenty-four hours.

At the thought of the boy getting tortured, Sebastian's eyes grew murky and the feeling of protectiveness settled within his chest. Though he had no idea why he felt such a thing, the butler decided to check on the poor human whether he was still breathing or not. _No_. Whoever this stranger was, he was nothing close to human. Sebastian kneeled in front of the stranger. For once in his existence, he hesitated to put his cold fingers on the body presented before him. Hesitated, because he was afraid he might hurt him. And he never felt _afraid_ before.

_Not even when his master was kidnapped or hurt. _

Why did he feel like this? Why did the boy feel so familiar to him? Why did his scent sooth his dismal vessel? Why did he feel the need to protect and keep the boy away from the world? Why did he feel as if... he knew the boy? Sebastian shook his head. He'd worry about that later. For the moment, he needed to check him. The red-eyed demon raked his fingers along the boy's black uniform slowly. A foreign black crest interlaced on the uniform. Sebastian had never seen it before, he was sure of it.

He moved his sleek fingers to north - tracing the boy's cheeks. It was soft, still warm but what made the boy unusual was his silver hair. It glimmered in the shadow and under the twilight. The blood that soaked his face was blocking Sebastian to get a clear view of the stranger's face. Gently, Sebastian took the stranger's wrist in his hand, searching for the pulse. _He's in there, but he's too weak._ A small smile graced his face when he felt a weak life in the boy. He'd live; Sebastian would make sure of it.

The demon butler fiddled with his hands into the uniform, looking for something that could identify the boy. Yet the only thing he found was a-...gun? Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy. Could the strange be trusted if he brought him to the mansion? Would he bring harm to his young master? Maybe he should just take him to the nearby infirmary and let the doctors do the rest? _Never_. A possessive growl erupted from his throat. He didn't understand why with the sudden possessiveness.

_Who are you, stranger?_

He put his right arm under the boy's back as his other one wrapped around the boy's legs. So small and light, Sebastian blinked as he lifted the boy and cuddled him closer to his chest. Then he twitched. How could he think the boy was alluring when he was viciously injured like this? Sometimes, he never understood the sadistic side of him.

_The errands have to wait then, _he mentally thought, not noticing the way his arms tightened around the young man.

**-o-**

It was cold, the night misted by the thick fog and it was quiet except for the sound of the silver-haired stranger's calm breath as he lay defenselessly in the huge bed with his body hidden under the white duvet. The young Phantomhive stared at his..._guest,_ brought by his own butler. To say Ciel was surprised when he saw Sebastian's state would be an understandable. It was not like he always had the opportunity to see his own butler - _the one who cared only about Ciel's needs and wellbeing_ - took a foreigner home with him. The butler clarified because he couldn't just leave him there, bloodied and battered.

Ciel raised a brow at that statement. Very odd indeed for _something_ like Sebastian to feel-...what was the word? Ah, yes. Compassion. Sympathy. Worry. Especially towards someone he didn't even know. And Ciel, regardless being confused and curious, was very interested with the sudden change in his butler. So after a long explanation from the demon of how he found the boy and promised he'd send Ciel's broken violin later to get it repaired, Ciel agreed to let the boy stay here for a while until he regained his consciousness. Sebastian didn't show it, but he was a bit glad his master wasn't about to shun the boy away.

All of that happened a few hours ago. Now the silver beauty stayed in one of the guest rooms. Although Sebastian wished he could treat the boy's wounds, Ciel insisted he should let his personal physician to help the silverette. Sebastian grudgingly agreed, not liking the idea of someone else touching what was his-...touching the _Snow White._

The doctor did a great job at fixing the silver stranger. Sebastian noticed sometimes the doctor's hands would lay longer on certain spots on the Snow White's (yes, he called him that) pale skin and honestly, it certainly did not made a very jealous butler happy about it. Snow White looked beautiful and pure when he wore those white pajamas prepared by Meyrin (because the boy's uniform was covered with blood. There was no way Sebastian would let him use that).

"This should be sufficed-" the doctor turned around only to stop once Sebastian's tall figure entered his vision. He nodded at the butler and passed by him, walking towards Ciel. The doctor would rather explain the patient's condition to Ciel instead of a very pissed-looking _man_ who looked like he wanted to jump and slit his throat.

Sebastian's ears perked up at the human's explanation concerning the lying form in the bed.

"_No fatal wounds."_ The doctor had said in a low whisper. _"Judging from injuries, I think he has been...attacked. Perhaps by wild animals?"_ his frantic eyes shifted from Ciel, then to Sebastian before he stared at the young Phantomhive again. Clearly, being in the same room with the butler made him uncomfortable.

Ciel merely nodded, his hands crossed to his chest. "Thank you."

The doctor bowed his head and abruptly left the place. After a few minutes, and still no movement from the demon, Ciel sighed laboriously. He spared one last look to the unconscious human and absconded from the room. Sebastian stood silently in the midst of the room.

His mind revolved with memories from the past.

**-o-**

Sebastian remembered clearly. Centuries ago, he had met a young woman who he thought was a human at first glance. She was bright and beautiful with straw colored hair that partially formed in braid. She had a strong determination to protect what dear to her. The blaze was in her unyielding eyes, coursing through her soul, as her will never wavered by any obstacles. Always wore hood under those beautiful features to hide her exquisiteness. Yet, those traits what made his lover special.

_Lover._ She was the demon's lover. He'd devoted himself to her, protected her, and even went as far as betraying his kind to keep her safe. But his devotion didn't last long. No. It wasn't her fault. Never hers. It was his for being a demon and not a perfect monster for her. He knew that one day she'd die by killing herself in order to protect the innocent lives. He wouldn't stay to bear the pain of losing her. So he fled like a coward. After all, he was a demon. His place was never by her side. Not by the female pureblood's side.

He could never tell her, but he had watched his hooded former lover from afar. He watched as she interacted with the male pureblood. She called him Kaname or something closer to that, and there was a sincere smile on her face. Long after his absence, he heard the news of her death. Devastating it was, but he wouldn't mourn for her. Yet he wept a single tear for her. He knew before her death, she was once happy and that was enough for him.

His first and lost word for her was "Alluring..."

**-o-**

Sebastian grinned, a Cheshire cat's grin as he drank the memories in. It made sense now of why the boy before him smelt so addictive, why he felt so familiar. The urge to keep him safe was hard to resist. Like a corrupted soul, seeking blood and revenge yet still so innocent and pure. Sebastian wanted him. He desired the stranger. And he would have him.

"His name is Kiryu Zero." Sebastian blinked. He spun on his heels to stare at his master who leaned on the entrance, looking at his butler with an amused look. "I saw the symbol on his uniform when Meyrin took it for cleaning. It's a crest belongs to Cross Academy. I know the founder of the academy." Ciel sauntered next to the demon, "I called him and even though he wouldn't stop talking about his squid soup, I managed to question him-"

"He's one of the students." It was a statement, not a question.

Ciel studied him. "Yes."

_Kiryu Zero._ Sebastian found his grin widen. A beautiful name for a beautiful person.

"Once he gets better, he can leave. There's no need for him to stay here." Cross Academy. Ciel's lids narrowed. He had heard about the academy before from his former acquaintance, Cross Kaien. He talked about the school but the old man wouldn't reveal much. He just said the school existed in order to attain his vision of peace. Ciel had his suspicion and he thought Sebastian did to. Whoever attacked this Kiryu Zero, it certainly was not wild animals. Possibly demons.

Why would a student ventured so far to London? It was not like he was on a mission, or studying or something. _Maybe he was_. Maybe he wasn't a normal student. Maybe there was more to this beautiful person. The gun Sebastian confiscated from the male student earlier was a proof of it. But still - why London?

"Ask Meyrin to watch over him." Ciel ordered, whispered incoherent words under his breath. A soft creak from the door indicated the young Phantomhive had left the room for the second time on that day.

Sebastian shook his head. _Ahh...such a shame._ It was just a short reunion between him and his reincarnated former lover. But it was for the best. If he decided to keep him, it would only put Zero in danger. He needed to protect his master and obey his commands until to the end. He had to let him go. For now.

Besides, who said he wouldn't look for Zero again?

'_I will find you. I will have you.'_

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**I know the time setting for VK and Kuroshisuji are not the same...but well-...err. I have no decent explanations for it. Sorry. **


End file.
